Dragon Fury
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: One Person's messed up life, will now change thanks to six people from the best video games ever made, and the power of a dragon inside of him. Contains Violence, Language, and Clop. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I know its a little soon, but This idea popped into my head, and it has been driving me crazy, I'm just having trouble with Havoc 2, and A World of Mares, but I'll try to see if I can continue them, if not I'm sorry.**

**Dragon Fury**

**WARNING: Contains Clop, Violent fighting, Strong Language, and Violent fighting.**

* * *

"Fucken shithead!" A teenager at the age of Seventeen yelled, and punched a hole in the wall, His name was Davis, but his friends nicked named him Brimstone, because he loved Dragons. The reason he was angry is because he gotten into another fight at school.

* * *

_Davis just got out of gym, and went to his locker, in the locker room, they were playing dodge ball, and his team won. He out of his gym clothes and into his normal clothes. A Black shirt with a metal skull on it, a pair of black pants, a leather belt, a pair of black round toed biker boots, a pair of gloves, and a velvet red leather jacket. Unlike other people he had blood red hair, it was smooth on top but it was spiked down, and his hair reached to his shoulders. His eyes were yellow, but blood shot from lack of sleep, making him look like a demon._

_He use to have two friends, when he was little, and he loved to collect dragon type stuff, that's when they gave him the name Brimstone, like a dragon's name, but once it got to the end of fifth grade, they moved, to other countries, he started to live a miserable life from that point on, until now.  
_

_He sighed, it was because he had a hard time sleeping with his parents fighting all day and night, at first he was worried if they were gonna get divorced, but after a while, he was flat out sick of it. He found some time to get some sleep on the bus, whether it be going or leaving school. When he was little he use to be bullied allot, but one time a guy used a switchblade on him. He got cut across his face, leaving a scar from the his right side on top of the forehead to the left side of his cheek, once he felt the warmth of blood cover his right eye, and that person laughing at him, he snapped, and ran at them full force, ended up breaking his right arm, and severely brushing his face, Davis took the knife he had, and broke it in half with is own two hands, his right hand got cut but he didn't care, he was sick of taking shit form people who thought they were better than him.  
_

_He walked to the nearest bathroom sink, and turned on the cold water, and cupping his hands, filling them up, he splashed the cold water onto his face, and a cold shiver went through his spine, and he liked it. '__I'm surprised I didn't get expelled yet.'_ He thought- Pain covered the back side of his head but he soon got use to it, he heard a ball bounce.

_"Hey look its dragon boy." A guy said, as he picked up the dodge ball he threw at Davis, His name was Tez the star player and he was with two other guys laughing, and he threw the ball at his head again._

_Davis had a real short temper, and he tried his best to keep it under control. "You throw that ball at my head again, and I'll break your arms." He told him._

_"What did you just say?" Tez asked him. "You can't hurt me, I'm the star player of this school, they need me." He smirked. "Ain't that right guy?" _

_"Yeah we need him for next week's game, and to make it to the finals." One of his team mates name Kasey said._

_"So if you know whats good for you, you'll respect the guy." The other team mate named Tyler said._

_Davis looked down into the sink, and shook his head. "Why is it that star players are always fucking shit for brains?"_

_"Oh now you done it." Tez said then threw the dodge ball at him, and it hit the back of his head for the third time. "Ah whats a matter mommy and daddy fighting again?" He said mocking his parents, then walked up to him. "Let me tell you something, no one wants you here, and if you know whats good for you, you'll just leave."_

_"Get out of my fucking face right now." Davis said._

_"Or what your gonna breath fire on me?" Tez laughed, and was about to punch him, until Davis caught his arm, and slammed it onto the restroom sink breaking it. "AHHH!" Tez howled in pain._

_"Your dead!" Kasey said and ran at Davis._

_He dodged one punch by tilting his head, then tripping him with his foot, sending Kasey into the wall, knocking him flat out cold._

_Davis looked at Tyler, who had a bat with him, and he swung it at Davis, he caught the bat and took it out of his grip, then broke it in half with his own arms. Tyler was shocked but what he did and ran out of the restroom._

_"What's going on here?" The Gym Coach asked._

* * *

_"Your Son put two of my best players into the hospital!" The Coach yelled. Davis's father was called, after the fight, he was already pissed off from, the fight with Davis's mother. "I won't stand still for this, he needs to be imprisoned."_

_"FUCK YOU!" Davis yelled at him. "If you didn't encourage those assholes to bully people maybe that wouldn't have happen, you fat shit bag!"_

_"See what I mean!? No self control! And he cost us the game! Ether he controls his anger or I'll have the principal, expell him."_

_"I'll think of something." Davis's dad said._

* * *

_The drive back home was awful Davis sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. "I can't believe you, this is the third fight in the last month you have gotten into." His dad said._

_"I'm glad you noticed, since your always fighting with mom." Davis said with out looking at him._

_"Watch it." His dad said. "When we get home, you and I are going to have a talk, and will talk about your punishment."_

_"Punishment? That asshole started all of this." Davis argued._

_"No excuses, I have had it with you." He said._

_Once they got onto the driveway, his mother was standing on the porch. "What happened?" She asked._

_"Davis got into another fight at school." His dad said._

_"Again? Oh god Davis." His mother groaned. "I told you that he would get like this, your suppose to be the father figure."_

_There they go arguing again, he just walked inside, and went into his room, but then thought of what happened at school, and what Tez said to him, which made him punch a hole in the wall._

* * *

He had it with this life he had, he emptied out his backpack, them went to put pair of clean clothes, camping supplies, food to last a week, and his MP3 player. He loved Heavy metal music, and loved the games Devil May Cry 1-4, God of War 1-3, Prototype 1 and 2, Bioshock 1-2, and Dead Space 1-3, he also loved the music from the games. Once his backpack was full, he opened up the window, and climbed out, and landed on the ground of the back yard, on his feet, and walked off, as he did he gave the house the one finger solute, before hoping over the wooden fence, and onto the road, to who knows where.

He took the head phones, and placed them in his ears, he started to listen to Nero's theme from Devil May Cry 4. 'Sometimes, I just wish that I could just leave this place- scratch that this whole world.' He thought, as he looked up at the sky, then he felt a raindrop hit his forehead. "Ah Shit." He said, and ran to the nearest cover, he found a tree, and ran under it, Thunder and Lighting started to cover the sky, and more rain started to poor from the heavens. He knew that a tree wouldn't be enough, So he had to go deeper into the woods, this was more than rain it was a downpoor. He found a tree with a hollow inside, big enough to fit a person, he took the chance, at it, he grabbed his flash light, and found a black snake, he wasn't scared of animals that may be poisoness, and did know how to handle them. He grabbed the snake by the head, and threw it out, watching it slither away.

He climbed inside, and took out a thermal blanket, he got from a surplus store. He covered himself up with it, and listen to the raindrops, as they hit everything, it was soothing, and he smiled, to how peaceful the outside could be, he began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey kid wake up." He heard the voice of Dante.

"You really think that will wake him up?" He heard Alex Mercer.

"Even warriors need time to rest." He heard Kratos.

"But that world needs him." He heard Isaac Clarke.

He felt a force push him, causing him to open his eyes, and sit up. "What the fuck?" He asked, looking around only to see, Dante, Alex, Kratos, Isaac, The Ghost Rider, and Subject Delta, surrounded, and looked down at him.

"Your awake." Kratos said.

"I think he knows that." Alex said.

"We have brought you here for one purpose." Isaac said.

Davis shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. "Okay I must be dreaming." He said then he was conked on the head by Dante. "Ow..." He groaned.

"This is real kid." Dante said. "Their is a world in danger of evil, and it needs your help to stop it."

"Yeah right." Davis said getting up.

"Look believe what you want, but its the truth." Isaac said.

"We have all come here together to bring you here." Alex said. "To give our specialties to you."

"One thing though why me?" Davis asked.

"Because you have something that even we don't have." Kratos said. "The power of a Dragon."

"The power you have is the key to forever ridding the evil." Ghost Rider said.

"So it is time for you to become what you always were." Dante said, as he held out Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory.

"You are the one, to do the impossible." Kratos said, holding out the blades of Exile.

"Your spirit is strong." Ghost Rider said holding out his chain.

"And now you must get stronger." Alex said holding out a vile of Blacklight virus.

"Never lose sight of, whats important to you." Isaac said holding a RIG system.

Subject Delta held out a Plasmid Bottle, with multicolored Plasmid inside.

Davis, knew to be careful what he wished for, and nodded. "Okay, but this better be worth it." Their stuff dropped to the floor, and went through, forming a portal under him. "What the?"

"Brimstone The Dragon, your destiny awaits." They all said, as Davis fell through the portal, and blacked out.

* * *

Applejack was busy harvesting apples, for her family, she even snack on some, to herself from losing energy. "Boy howdy, these are some good apples." She said with a smile, and took off her hat to wipe off the sweat. She looked up at the sky with a smile, but then got curious. "What in tarnations?" She asked, she saw a black blur, that looked like a six pointed atar, in the sky, but it looked like it was getting closer. "Must be one of them Wonderbolt tricks, that Rainbow must like." She said, the blur didn't even move, and it was getting closer to the ground. "Whoa Nelly this can't be good." The blur was about to land at the area where her family grows zap apples. "Oh Celestia no!" She said running to the area, it hit the ground hard, creating a ten foot crater, twenty feet wide. "Sweet Celestia!" Applejack yelled, and ran to the crater, she looked down to see what was inside.

Inside was a Black Dragon with a grey underbelly, with blood red ridges on his head, acting like hair, he had a tail that must be five foot long, and he had fins on the sides of his head, acting like ears, he was what seemed to be dressed like a biker.

"I better get Big Mac." She said before running back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: So which will it be? Normal Ponies, or Anthro Ponies, maybe Humanized?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Fury**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"He just what?" Big Mac asked, after they put Davis in one of the bed rooms.

"I told ya, he just fell from the sky, and made that their hole in the ground." Applejack said.

"And he somehow survived, without a scratch on him?" Big Mac asked.

"Well yeah, I saw what I saw Big Mac, I wouldn't lie for any reason." She said.

"Will he be okay?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Will have to wait and see Apple Bloom, so go on and play with your friends." Applejack told her.

"Okay." Apple Bloom said, and walked away.

"I think I'll go get Twilight, hopefully she can help." Applejack said.

"Alright I'll keep an Eye on that Dragon fellow." Big Mac said.

"Okay I'll be back soon." She left the house, and walked through the orchard. "No Dragon could survive a fall like that." Its true Dragons maybe tough but, they are not indestructible. They were known to be the most powerful type of creatures in all of Equestria, but they a fall from sky height could severely damage them, but yet that Dragon took it like it wasn't even nothing. "I better hurry." She said and picked up the pace.

* * *

Twilight and Spike were re shelving the Library, and dusting off the shelves, until Applejack came inside. "Twilight I need your help."

"What is it Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Some Dragon feller fell out of the sky, and landed where I my family grows zap apples." She told her

"What, but that's impossible." Twilight said.

"Tell that to the one that made a giant hole on my property." Applejack said as little annoyed.

Twilight got her book, and placed in her bag. "Okay Spike lets go."

"Got it." Spike said and followed her, out the door. "But what about the library?"

Twilight flipped the sign to close. "Well finish up later, so Applejack is the Dragon okay?"

"Well yeah he just took the fall like it was nothing."

"Hmmmmm." Twilight went into thought, as they headed over to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

'Ugh' Davis moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. "What a messed up dream." He said, and turned his head to see that he was looking out a window, showing apple trees. "Apple trees?" He asked, and got up. and rubbed his head but it felt scaly, He saw that his gloves and jacket were gone, and black lizard like arms, and hands with claws were replaced, with his own hands, and arms. "Om my God." He said, he shook his head, to tried to get a grip. He noticed that his boots were gone to, but he still had his socks on, but toenail like claws poked through them. "Okay I must be dreaming." He said, then got up from the bed. "Heh video games people giving me their stuff, what a load that is." He saw that his boots, were next to his bed and he put them on, with out even feeling his toe claws being pressured on them. "Where the hell is my jacket?" He asked, and looked around. He saw his jacket laying on a rocking chair, but it had a red Advance Suit RIG bar on the back of it, it was also red, and was in between two line like holes. "Huh that's weird." He walked over to his jacket, and put it back on, but had a hard time, he felt to appendages on his back, he turned his head to see that he now had a pair of black Dragon wings. "Maybe that's what the holes are for." He said.

A holo-screen appeared in front of him. 'Welcome Davis/Brimstone, if your getting this message then that means your RIG system is operating, your weapons are on the inventory while, your other things will need to be, your status, will be displayed at all times, and will be record, You will have a map display, and you will get stronger with every experience you collect, yeah it sort of like a game.'

An Inventory was now on display, and it showed, the Blades of Exile, Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, the Chain, but the rest wasn't there. Black Light, and the Plasmid bottle was no where to be found, until he saw them on two separate buttons, he pressed one with black light vile on it and it showed his dragon body structure, with the virus flowing in his vanes. "Sweet." He said with a smile, then pressed the buttion with the Plasmid bottle on it sowing the plasmids he now has. Electrobolt, Incinerate, Winter blast, Cyclone Trap, Telekinesis, and Teleportation. "Okay I'm some kind of Anthro Dragon, and I have black light, and plasmida, with other weapons from other video games." He turned off the screen, and went to open the window.

"I'm telling you Twilight, its like hes indestructible." That voice sounded familiar, then the memories came back to him, he saw a show called MIP:FIM while channel surfing through the T. V., at first he wanted to change the channel, but when he saw a few seconds of one episode, he suddenly took interest in it, and saw every episode ever played, he was kind of down when it ended, but he soon got over it, and went back to video games. He looked to see Applejack and Twilight, but they were anthro, and were wearing clothes.

"Applejack that's impossible, no dragon could just survive a fall unscathed." Twilight said. She was in a purple sweater, with a dark pink shirt, with black leggings, and school girl shoes.

"Well when I show him to ya, you'll be eating your own words." Applejack said. She was in a plaid shirt, with a pair of denim short pants, knee high cowgirl boots, and her trusty stetson hat.

Davis, went to sit on the bed, and think. "Okay I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to them." He said folding his wings. "I'll just make a run for it." He nodded, and climbed outside and onto the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" He heard Apple Bloom, and she was right next to her, with her Red bow, pink shirt, overalls, and white shoes.

"Apple Bloom is that you?" Applejack asked.

"That dragon guy just went out the window!" Apple Bloom yelled.

'Oh Great.' Davis thought, and went to make a run for it, but he only ran ten feet away, because he was now floating in the air in a violet aura. "Crap." He whispered.

"What in tarnations are you doing?" Applejack asked him. "First you make a crater on my family's property, now your trying to make a run for it like it was nothing?" She and Twilight walked up to him.

"What is your name?" Twilight asked.

He sighed. "Brimstone." Brimstone said, since hes a dragon now he may as well use his nickname.

"Brim-Stone?" Applejack asked.

"Yes Brimstone."

"Brimstone?" Twilight asked.

"Brimstone." He started to get annoyed.

"Brimstone?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Look my name is Brimstone, okay so please stop that." He said.

"Well where did you come from, and how did you get so close to sky, and fall?" Twilight asked him.

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"What do you mean beats you?" Applejack asked, raising a brow at him.

"I just fell out of the sky for no reason." Brimstone said.

"No reason, that is the worst excuse I ever herd." Applejack said.

"I'm gonna, send a letter to Princess Celestia about you." Twilight said. "In the mean time." Magical ropes were tied around him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Can't take any chances with you." Applejack said, glaring at him. "Apple Bloom go inside and get Big Mac."

"Okay." Apple Bloom said, and running inside.

"This is so lame." Brimstone said.

"Excuse me?" Applejack asked. "You destroy some of my family's property, and you tried to run, when you should be paying for the damages, your gonna be working off the debt you now owe."

"Oh great." He sighed.

'ROOOOOOAR!' A roar was herd, with the ground shaking every few seconds.

"Uh Twi." Applejack pointed to somewhere, once she looked to where she was pointing both their blood turned cold. A black fur Manticore came out from the trees, its eyes were as red as hell itself, it looked on at the two ponies, and licked it's lips. "Twilight do something."

Twilight's horn glowed, and tried to stop the Manticore, only to see that nothing happened. "I... I can't."

"Hey how about you untie me, I can take care of that thing." Brimstone said.

"What? How do we know that you won't try and escape?" Applejack asked.

"Because, I'm the only chance you and her got now untie me." He said, struggling through the ropes, as the beast began to charge them.

Twilight looked at the Manticore, and back to Brimstone, before her horn glowed again, and the ropes disappeared.

In slow motion, Brimstone got up and tighten his right fist, the beast began to pounce him, until he turned to it and punched it right in the jaw, and knocking it down.

"Sweet Celestia." Applejack said in aw, and Twilight nodded.

The Manticore got up, and growled at Brimstone. "Well what are you waiting for kitty?" He asked with a grin, and motioned it to bring it on. It ran at him, launching it's scorpion tail at Brimstone a few times, he dodged every one of them. Its left paw lifted up and opened showing a set of razor sharp claws, and bringing it down onto him, only to stopping it with one arm. "That all you got pussy?" He asked, and kicked it right in the face sending it back twenty feet.

"Sweet Celestia." Twilight said in aw, and Applejack nodded.

The beast was now angry, and brought out all of its claws, and its tail dripped with venom. It roared into the sky, and flew into the air, Brimstone brought out the Blades of Exile, with the Ghost rider chain attached to them, He took to the sky and went after it, The best swooped in at him. He took evasive action and air rolled out of the way, until he swung the first blade, at its tail wrapping around it, then sent the other blade right into its tail cutting it clean off. The Manticore roared in pain and fell to the ground, blood and venom split around it. Brimstone flew down and landed, tossing it's tail aside, then put the blades away. "Alright kitty time to end this." He said cracking his knuckles.

The Manticore now stood on it's back legs, with its claws out, it tried to slash him, he ducked and did an uppercut on it's jaw, then elbowed it in the stomach, he ran up to the beast and kicked it right in the middle of the chest and stomach, before flip kicking it, sending it back even more, until it regained balance and punched in the side of the face, knocking him down, the Manticore pounced him, and tried to bite him, until he stopped it with his own two hands, lifting it up and slamming it back down to the ground behind him, then he got up.

The beast rolled back onto its legs, but was still dazed from the body slam. Brimstone roared, and ran at it, punching it right in the nose, then he grabbed both of it's fangs tight, and pulled back, he placed his foot on it's face to get more leverage, then he did one little tug, and pulled them straight out, It gripped its mouth and blood seeped through it's paws, Brimstone dropped its fangs, and pulled out Rebellion, running at the beast, he jumped onto the air, and brought his sword down onto the beast, and landing back down to the ground. The Manticore's upper half slid down, and fell.

"Hmph' Too easy." Brimstone said, and putting Rebellion back. "Are you girls okay?" He didn't get a response from them, but he did notice that the Manticore he killed started to disintegrate away, then red orbs, flew up and at Brimstone, He checked his RIG. 100 Orbs, and 20 coins. He had no idea what the coins are for.

"Can you explain what just happened?" Applejack asked.

"Don't know, but it was interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Interesting?" Twilight asked. "You have done stuff that was impossible even if your a dragon."

"That's what makes it fun." He said.

"FUN!? Hanging out with friends, or going to a theme park is fun, what you just did was not fun!" Twilight yelled.

"Calm down my student." They herd a motherly voice, Princess Celestia, in a beautiful white Princess dress, walked up to them. Twilight and Applejack bowed to her, except Brimstone. "Please no need to bow, I'm here to speak to him." Celestia said pointing at him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes, I have sensed a new magical being, appearing this morning, and came here to check." She said.

"Well of course your highness, please go inside." Applejack said, as Celestia, and Brimstone, went inside.

"Applejack are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"That feller just saved our live's Twi, if he wanted to fly away he would have done so from the start." Applejack said.

"Well I hope the Princess will be okay." Twilight said.

* * *

**A/N: There you go Anthro Ponies, and just to let you all know that I'm gonna let the ideas come to me, other wise I start to get a headache, and I can write the story, so please be patient.  
**


End file.
